08 The Final Attack
'' '' About Prince Rekacel has planned a massive offensive against Calmet, the last major fortress occupied by the rebel army. Restricted Instance 8 gives 33 Badges upon completion. It is also the first of the three Restricted Instances that sometimes drop one of the four weapons Skill Commander Cards. All ships spawn in a box pattern with your Number 1 slot fleet in the middle of the map- so its good to use a tank fleet there. You will only be allowed to send 21 fleets (567,000 ships) and you can lose ships permanently (losses are NOT recovered by the Spacedock just as in Normal Instances) in Restricted instances. Ri8 has the maximum round limit, due in part to the large number of meteor stars. Enemy Fleets Ri8 is Filled with a mix of Tier 1 Badge ships and a few Tiamats. There are 2000 ships per stack, 18,000 ships per fleet, all Fleets commanded by lvl 51 8* Bruces. All ships are armed with Instance 30 weapons. All ship's hulls are researched to level III. *20 Challenge-8-A Ballistic Daybreak fleets. Damage: 3 Deathhowl Shockwave 1,080,000 Heat 7 Ares Widowmaker 3,220,000 Kinetic *16 Challenge-8-B Directional Quick Assault fleets. 3 Tomahawk Godfist 2,358,000 Magnetic 8 Princess Lightspear 5,296,000 Heat *8 Challenge-8-C Missle based Aggressive Warlord fleets. 5 Destroyer Nuclear Rack 6,600,000 Explosive 6 Doomsday Nuclear Launcher 9,468,000 Explosive *4 Challenge-8-D Ship Based Daybreak fleets with Tiamat blockers. 5 Hornet Swarm 7,690,000 Explosive 6 Pandora 10,872,000 Kinetic *52 Lvl 2 meteor stars to waste some more time destroying. This is a total of 48 fleets 0r 864,000 ships. Instance Map Instance Map Tips As always, to complete Ri8 quickly (unless you take damage from the higher damage fleets) set your fleets to Minimum Attack Power to clean up the ballistic fleets first. Light Armor is recommended for Ri8 and later restricted instances. Before the release of Teslas/Independence Mk2/Valentine Victory, the traditional way to clear Ri8 was to use Independence ships- lots of them. You can do it with 4 fleets of 3k stacks- it just takes hours(3-4). 12 fleets of Independence III's at 1.5k stacks with sufficient shield regen and Conquistador-X in the middle for speed can do it in an hour with no losses on divines, and the same is true with 2-3k stacks on common commanders. You will just need a lot of ships to clear it in a reasonable amount of time. Ship Design Maximum Base Damage Per Shot: 10,872,000 Kinetic 5,296,000 Heat 2,358,000 Magnetic 16,068,000 Explosive (Both weapons on New-C Missile ships deal Explosive damage.) In the absence of light armor or hours of spare time, Nano armor hulls (such as Hallows Reaper) are best for Ri8. The high Explosive damage resistance cuts incoming damage from the missile ships by half, while the low Magnetic damage in the instance compensates for Nano armor's weakness to it. You can do Ri8 with only Common Commanders and no losses using: *21 Fleets of 1500 Stacks of Indy-III with 8 EOS and 4 Azrael. *Common CC's need to be at least or better and at level 50. *Set Min Range, Closest Target If you want to use The Dullahan to make Ri8 a bit faster, it gets a little tricky. Naturally, you need full shield research. On a Dullahan with 19.5 Agility and 34-35 OSD, you can make a successful design with negation to equal roughly 1950 Kinetic, 2300 Heat, 1000 Magnetic, and 2300 Explosive in 1100 stacks. With Armstrong Core, you can manage that with 6 Sagan Kinetic-III's, 5 Sagan Heat-III's, 3 Sagan Magnetic-III's, and 1 Sagan Explosive-III. This leaves at leaves about 30% more room for weapons as the Independence-III design above, but is significantly more expensive. This design also takes minor shield damage from lateral and rear attacks from the enemy directional fleets and occasionally from the rear from the from row of SBW fleets, so it should not be in the center ship slot. Ensure your commander has at least a B in frigates as well. Challenging Chest Rewards Category:Restricted Instances